


What did you do to the president?

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Brownies, Drugged Sex, Embarrassment, Español | Spanish, F/F, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Magic Cock, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Council, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: Arisa tortura a una Kasumi aburrida en el consejo estudiantil, así que esta decide hacer algo para molestarla de regreso. Para su mala suerte Sayo y Rinko se hacen el blanco de sus travesuras y les invita de su divina droga para que puedan desinhibirse un poco y saquen a flote sus oscuros deseos. Nada como romper la santidad del consejo estudiantil con actos lascivos para irritar a Arisa.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. La trama antes del porno

**Author's Note:**

> Después de escribir tanto fluffy entre Rinko y Sayo, necesitaba algo un poco más intenso. Así que nació esta historia corta sin ningún contexto. Tengo la idea de que Kasumi siga haciendo de las suyas y si hay tiempo y ganas, hacer una continuación con un YukiRan y un MocaLisa.
> 
> Lo dividí en dos partes para que no saturen tantas palabras. Siempre es un reto escribir smut sin trama profunda o lo que sea.

Donde Kasumi quiere molestar a Arisa y mete en un problema de faldas al consejo estudiantil de Hanasakigawa con ayuda de Otae y Rimi. 

-o-

Existen dioses caminando entre los humanos sólo porque se sienten cómodos y les gusta estar rodeados de tantos seres menores, que viven y mueren de formas tan variadas para volver a renacer y seguir en este mundo. Algunos de esos dioses son benévolos, otros no lo son tanto y otros más son de naturaleza traviesa. Estos últimos suelen dar muchos problemas a los primeros y suelen divertir a los segundos con sus tonterías. 

Tal es el caso de este pequeño grupo de dioses que se han reunido para experimentar lo que es una vida colegial en la adolescencia. Kasumi, uno de esos dioses traviesos, quería conocer a los humanos y experimentar a su lado todos los conflictos que les agobian y los hacen felices. Pero ya que solía ser muy descuidada y desordenada, los dioses mayores le pusieron un vigilante. Arisa haría la función de niñera para cuidar que Kasumi no se portara tan mal con los humanos. Sólo que no contaba que en su camino, Kasumi reclutaría a otros dioses para sus travesuras, por lo que Arisa tuvo que intervenir para que estuviera balanceado el equipo. 

Fue así como Saaya, Rimi y Otae se unieron a Arisa y Kasumi para ser estudiantes en Hanasakigawa por un tiempo. 

Saaya era una diosa bastante benévola que Arisa aprobó ya que no tenía el gusto por las travesuras, aunque se divertía con las ocurrencias de Kasumi, además de que le gustaba cocinar todo el tiempo y hacía el deleite para el resto con sus panes divinos. Otae, una diosa traviesa atraída por Kasumi, se aficionó a la panadería de Saaya y en ocasiones también horneaba sus propios postres con un toque… muy particular. Rimi era una diosa algo pasiva y tímida, por lo que Arisa determinó que no había peligro con ella, a pesar de no saber por completo cuáles eran sus poderes, y dado que Saaya la controlaba con una interminable ración de choco coronet, no representaba un potencial de destrucción al lado de Kasumi. 

Otae por su parte, si preocupaba a Arisa ya que era una diosa despreocupada y algo idiota y que congeniaba con el carácter travieso de Kasumi y juntas solían tener ideas bastante devastadoras. Fue un alivio para Arisa cuando Otae prefirió pasar su tiempo aprendiendo panadería con Saaya, que estando con Kasumi planeando travesuras. Sin embargo, los resultados finales de sus lecciones de panadería fueron algo perturbadores y también provocaron dolores de cabeza a Arisa. 

Nacieron los Hanazonobrownies, unos panecillos de chocolate que, según Kasumi, tenían un ligero sabor picante que podían acalorar a cualquiera. Otae le dio una prueba a Kasumi y está a su vez a Rimi y desaparecieron por 3 días sin que Arisa o Saaya supieran que hicieron en ese tiempo. Aunque casualmente hubo un ciclón, un temblor y algunos desórdenes menores entre los humanos. Saaya fue la encargada de investigar, por encargo de Arisa que estaba tan molesta con Kasumi y Otae que seguramente si las encontraba terminaría castigandolas severamente por haber llevado a Rimi con ellas y provocado todo ese caos. 

Saaya las encontró y tuvo curiosidad por los Hanazonobrownies y después de probarlos, determinó que Arisa no debía saber que hacían esos panecillos y le pidió a Otae que no volviera a hacerlos, pero Otae no quiso dejarlos y le prometió a Saaya que únicamente los haría para comerlos ella sola. Saaya aceptó luego de que tanto Kasumi como Rimi prometieron, a su vez, no volver a probarlos, so pena de que Arisa fuera quien se encargará de ponerles un severo castigo a ellas tres. La idea del castigo de Arisa fue suficiente para que por un tiempo se comportaran, ninguna quería sufrir la ira demoníaca de Arisa. 

Arisa podía llegar a ser bastante severa y estricta, pero era comprensible si tenías a Kasumi bajo tu tutela y está siempre se las ideaba para sacarla de sus casillas. A Arisa le gustaban las plantas, en especial esos arbolitos diminutos con los que pasaba buena parte de su tiempo. Arisa podía estar horas y horas ahí, para aburrimiento de Kasumi, que no entendía que de divertido tenía eso. Por lo que decidió ayudarle de alguna manera y se le ocurrió llevar a vivir en los árboles diminutos a pequeños duendecillos para que le dieran algo de color y brillantez al verde simple de las hojas. 

Arisa tenía que lidiar con ellos después de que Kasumi los llevara. Rápidamente se habían vuelto una plaga que inundaba sus arbolitos y se había tenido que ocupar cultivando más arbolitos para cuando llegaban a sobrepasar el cupo de una maceta. A pesar de todo, no quiso deshacerse de ellos. Los duendecillos amaban a Arisa así que la ayudaban a mantener a los arbolitos en buen estado, no sólo porque eran su hogar, sino porque así Arisa estaba contenta y les dejaba dulces como premio. Como regalo, los duendecillos cultivaban treboles y otras plantitas que cuando cosechaban, se las entregaban a Kasumi y a Arisa como pago por su generosidad, eran plantas muy ricas para preparar infusiones que a Arisa le gustaba tomar por las tardes para relajarse. 

Sólo que, los duendecillos finalmente al ser obra de un dios travieso, le daban un tributo especial a Kasumi. Una mezcla particular de hierbas psicotrópicas era su regalo, estas servían para preparar unos tés que producían un efecto muy desinhibitorio, según las palabras de Otae y Rimi. 

Kasumi lo preparaba para ellas y Otae solía acompañar el té con hanazonobrownies para un mayor disfrute. Aunque claro, los hanazonobrownies sólo eran para ella. Saaya era quien terminaba cuidando de que Otae no hiciera una locura después de consumirlos. 

Era una molestia para Kasumi que Arisa no le dejara comer hanazonobrownies, después de ver como Otae los disfrutaba, ella también quería. Aunque Kasumi se preguntaba cómo estos podían afectar a los humanos si los pudieran probar, ya que al ser deshinibitorios para los dioses, ¿cómo los humanos podían lidiar con ellos? Pensaba que quizás pudieran ayudarles a dejarse llevar, sobre todo cuando se topaba con humanos rígidos e inflexibles en carácter como Arisa o, incluso peores que ella. 

Dicha pregunta se acrecentó cuando conoció a los miembros de Roselia, una banda juvenil de chicas, cuyos miembros asistían a su escuela y otra escuela vecina, Haneoka, y que parecían no disfrutar del todo la vida estando todo el tiempo presionadas a alcanzar la perfección en todo. Se sintió en la obligación de intervenir para mostrarles un poco de kirakiradokidoki~~ style en sus existencias terrenales. 

~

—¡Arisaaaaa~! —una aburrida Kasumi se quejaba por enésima vez esa tarde después de haber permanecido por poco menos de una hora en el salón del consejo estudiantil de Hanasakigawa. 

—¡Qué no! —una fastidiada Arisa que apenas y había levantado la vista del cuaderno donde hacía cálculos le contestó irritada. 

—¡Vamos Arisa-chan! —con un puchero pataleo debajo de la mesa—. ¡Es aburrido estar aquí! 

—No te dije que tenías que estar aquí —Kasumi se levantó con los ojos brillando por la perspectiva de poder irse de una vez—, sin hacer nada. Saca tu cuaderno y adelanta algunos de tus deberes de mañana. 

—Mou Arisaaaa~~~ —de nuevo frunció la boca en un puchero y regresó a acostarse sobre la mesa. 

Pasaron algunos minutos interminables en los que Kasumi vio la manecillas del reloj parpadear en el segundero en el mismo lugar más de una vez y concluyó que Arisa estaba deteniendo el tiempo a propósito para hacerla más miserable. Una leve sonrisita en los labios de Arisa se lo confirmó y enseguida comenzó a pensar en una revancha para devolvérsela a la otra diosa por estarla molestando. 

Sólo que antes de poder formular alguna idea en su mente, ambas escucharon pasos venir por el pasillo y la puerta de la entrada del salón del consejo abrirse para dejar entrar a Hikawa Sayo que se detuvo para sostener la puerta para dejar pasar a Shirokane Rinko. La vicepresidenta y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, respectivamente, habían llegado para atender sus obligaciones diarias. Ellas eran un par de humanas que formaban parte de Roselia. 

—Toyama-san, derecha para sentarse —Sayo le llamó la atención apenas puso un pie dentro del salón—. Las mesas no son para acostarse. 

—Si, Sayo-senpai —contestó con desgana enderezandose con pereza bajo la mirada severa de Arisa. 

—¡Bu… Buenas tardes! —la presidenta Rinko saludo con su habitual timidez. 

—Ichigaya-san, debes tener más cuidado con los modales de Toyama-san —Sayo se acercó a Kasumi y la levantó por el hombro para poner recta su espalda, la chica tuvo que contener la sorpresa por el acto. 

—Lo lamento Hikawa-senpai —Arisa se levantó de la silla haciendo una reverencia de disculpa. 

—Hi… Hikawa-san, no… seas tan estricta con los invitados —la presidenta trató de poner algo de calma a la tensión que estaba poniendo su otra compañera a sus pequeñas kouhais—. Toyama-san es una buena chica, y muy alegre… 

—Y despreocupada Rinko-senpai —Arisa intervino, pero un carraspeó por parte de Sayo la silencio. 

—No se interrumpe a los superiores, Ichigaya-san —ahora Sayo se acercó a Arisa para mirar el cuaderno donde había estado trabajando la chica—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿cómo está el presupuesto para el festival de este año? 

Rinko le sonrió tímidamente a Kasumi a modo de disculpa y fue a colocarse en su lugar para empezar a trabajar mientras Sayo revisaba el avance de Arisa. Al estar ocupadas las tres, Kasumi tuvo tiempo para observarlas con detenimiento. 

Kasumi se dio cuenta de las ocasionales miradas a Sayo por parte de Rinko y cómo ésta se daba cuenta, pero decidió ignorarlas con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y concentrarse en corregir a Arisa. Eso hizo que una nueva idea comenzará a formarse en la mente libertina de Kasumi. 

De algún modo, parecía existir una cierta tensión entre Sayo y Rinko que fue visible para una sensible Kasumi de las debilidades de los mortales. 

Cuando Rinko llamó a Sayo para que revisara con ella algunos detalles en los documentos que tenía en la mesa. Rinko se lamia los labios y echaba su cabello detrás de la oreja poniendo nerviosa a Sayo que fruncía más las cejas con frustración sin poder apartar los ojos de Rinko. 

Ni que decir de cuando sus dedos se tocaban por equivocación al entregarse los documentos del consejo. Un leve rubor teñía las mejillas de ambas, apartándose rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Kasumi lo hizo. Había algo ahí que estaba siendo reprimido y Kasumi había decidido hacer algo al respecto. 

Sacó su celular con una sonrisa inocente, que realmente de inocente no tenía nada, y buscó en su lista de contactos un par de números en específico. Escribió mensajes a cada número dando enviar en cada uno y volvió a guardar su celular como si nada hubiera pasado. Arisa la miró de reojo, pero Kasumi le sacó la lengua para molestarla, Arisa hizo un puchero y la ignoró totalmente volviendo a lo que estaba. 

El plan estaba en marcha, ahora solo era cuestión de ver si su idea era lo suficientemente interesante para atraer la ayuda de sus amigas diosas para llevar a cabo su entretenido plan. Ya podía saborear con anticipación el resultado. 

~

Justo antes del término de la última clase, cuando se disponían a cumplir con la limpieza del aula, Kasumi se acercó a Rimi para entregarle de manera furtiva, libre de cualquier mirada curiosa (Arisa también estaba presente), un paquete envuelto en papel. Rimi lo tomó y guardó dentro de su mochila de inmediato, asegurando que nadie más lo viera (específicamente Arisa), los esfuerzos para la discreción no estaban de más. Kasumi salió corriendo del aula una vez hecha su parte y dejó que Rimi cumpliera el resto del trato. 

—Arisa-chan, necesito ayuda con algo —alcanzó a escuchar que la niña se dirigía a la rígida Arisa. 

Kasumi se asomo desde afuera del aula con cuidado de no ser vista y corroboró que Rimi se ocupará de entretener a Arisa para que no llegará al consejo estudiantil pronto. 

Kasumi se apresuró por los pasillos para encontrarse con Tae justo a la entrada del salón del consejo esperándola. Ambas se saludaron y entraron furtivamente al aula cuidando de nuevo que nadie las viera. Como lo anticiparon, el lugar aún se encontraba vacío, libre de cualquier miembro del consejo estudiantil o del comité disciplinario, y rápidamente pusieron manos a la obra para acomodar todo lo que necesitaban para que estuviera listo para la siguiente fase del plan. 

~

La tetera chillo con el vapor del agua mostrando que ya estaba lista y sólo hacía falta que llegarán las dos invitadas especiales a la fiesta. No tardó demasiado para que eso ocurriera, siendo tan puntuales como eran, pronto se abrió la puerta del aula dejando pasar a Hikawa Sayo y a Shirokane Rinko. 

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron de ver a Kasumi y a Tae dentro del salón, era inusual ver a sus compañeras más problemáticas allí, al menos sin la supervisión de Arisa. 

—Toyama-san, Hanazono-san, ¿qué las trae por aquí? —Sayo entró colocando su mochila en una de las sillas más cercanas y echando un vistazo a lo que tenía enfrente. 

Rinko hizo una reverencia que fue contestada por las otras dos chicas y también miró con curiosidad lo que habían preparado. 

—Sayo-senpai, Rinko-senpai había pensado en una forma de agradecerles el tiempo que se toman en su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil y en la guía que le dan a Arisa, y a mí también, que decidí hacer esto para ustedes junto con Otae que me está ayudando —señaló la mesa, donde yacían unos platos con bocadillos dulces y dos tazas de té humeante para acompañarlos. 

—Así es —intervino Tae—, Arisa-chan es una amiga querida para nosotras y queríamos agradecer por todo el tiempo que ella está aquí —jaló una silla para que así, una de ellas se decidiera a sentarse y cayera en sus redes. 

—Mu… Muchas gracias, Toyama-san, Hanazono-san —Rinko les sonrió de manera cordial, aunque Sayo no se relajó ni un poco, aún estaba evaluando la extraña escena. 

—Adelante por favor —Kasumi tomó a Rinko del brazo para ejercer presión y la llevó hasta una silla donde la sentó—. Los pastelillos los horneó Otae en la panadería Yamabuki, son muy deliciosos y dulces —dijo esto último como anzuelo a Sayo que tenía debilidad por todo lo que fuera dulce. 

—Esto es inusual Toyama-san —Kasumi tomó un plato con pastelitos cubiertos con dulce glaseado y se lo ofreció, Sayo los miró abriendo los ojos—. Aunque es agradable ver que empiezan a comportarse correctamente. 

Sayo dirigió su mano al plato y agarró uno de los pastelitos, había perdido la batalla al ver que tenía la forma de una huella de perro glaseada encima. 

Rinko tomó otro en la mesa que estaba decorado como si tuviera teclas de piano y olió el aroma que el té emanaba de la taza frente a ella. 

—Huele realmente delicioso Toyama-san, Hanazono-san. 

—Son de mi receta especial —Tae tomó uno de los pastelillos y se sentó con ella a la mesa—. Recién salidos del horno. 

—El té es una mezcla que mi familia tiene de manera ancestral, toda una tradición y sé que Sayo-senpai podrá apreciarla ya que es de un sabor muy poco común —extendió una de las sillas para que Sayo la tomara.

Finalmente Sayo terminó de ceder y se sentó a la mesa. Dio una mordida del pastelillo para beneplácito de Kasumi y luego dio un sorbo a la taza de té. 

—Realmente tiene un sabor especial —volvió a dar otra mordida al pastelillo y Kasumi sonrió maliciosa—. Gracias Toyama-san, Hanazono-san. 

—Muchas gracias chicas —Rinko también hizo lo mismo y comenzó a comer más libremente. 

El tiempo siguió su curso, para cuando Sayo dio la última mordida de sus pastelillos, parecía estar bastante acalorada. 

—¿Está todo bien Sayo-senpai? —Kasumi preguntó de forma inocente—. Tiene la cara roja. 

Sayo jadeó, pero no quería perder los modales frente a sus dos kouhais. 

—Es sólo… de pronto he sentido algo de calor, esta tarde está un poco calurosa. 

—Si… parece que sí… —la presidenta estuvo de acuerdo. 

Rinko también se veía acalorada, solamente que a ella no le importo tanto mantener las apariencias y fue a quitarse el lazo del cuello del uniforme de invierno y desabotonar el primer botón del pecho, haciendo que cayera parte del peto hacia abajo, sujetó una hoja de los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa y comenzó a soplarse con ella. 

—Tal vez si bajamos un poco la temperatura del aire acondicionado —sugirió Tae y fue hasta donde estaba el control de pared y reguló la temperatura. 

Sólo que en lugar de bajar los grados, los subió un poco más. Se giró hacia Kasumi y está asintió. Era momento de dejar que la magia de sus creaciones hiciera efecto. 

—Vaya que hace calor, Shirokane-san —comentó Sayo a Rinko jalando un poco el cuello de su blusa pero aún negándose a imitar a su compañera—. Será mejor apresurarse a terminar el trabajo para ir a casa pronto. 

—Sí… —asintió moviendo la hoja más rápido para tener más aire. 

Rinko liberó otro par de botones más que prácticamente dejaban libre la blusa interior y los ojos de Sayo indudablemente cayeron en el fino escote que revelaba una piel ligeramente perlada. La vicepresidenta tragó saliva mientras se aferraba a la mesa. El calor en su interior estaba creciendo y acumulándose en un cierto lugar inadecuado y eso podría complicarse demasiado si se movía. 

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de limpiar aquí para dejarles trabajar, Sayo-senpai. 

Kasumi y Tae rápidamente comenzaron a recoger las tazas y los platos, reordenando en un tiempo récord. Todo quedó impecable en segundos y Kasumi y Tae se plantaron en la puerta de entrada. 

—Esperemos que el calor baje pronto —dijo Kasumi. 

—Puedo sugerir que traten de no reprimir nada o eso sólo podría hacer doloroso el proceso —Tae aconsejo y Sayo volteó verla confundida, no sabía si había escuchado bien o simplemente era el calor lo que estaba haciendo que su mente y su cuerpo no entendieran lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

Las dos chicas salieron del aula y dejaron cerrado con el seguro para impedir que nadie pudiera entrar desde afuera e interrumpiera lo que estaba por pasar. 

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Kasumi en victoria. 

—Espero que me hagan caso —Tae dijo con un poco de preocupación. 

—Lo harán, no tienen más remedio —Kasumi le resto importancia—. Ahora debemos ir por Arisa y ayudar a Rimi o Arisa va a arruinar todo. 

Ambas se alejaron del salón del consejo dejando a la presidenta y vicepresidenta lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo en sus cuerpos.


	2. Break your desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo y Rinko dejando que sus deseos caigan sobre ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si vamos al punto. Esto es NFSW, y espero que no sea tan malo. 
> 
> Por favor den amor al RinSayo.

—Sayo-san~ —la voz de Rinko sonó varios tonos más aguda y en cierto modo necesitada poniendo nerviosa a Sayo—, hace demasiado calor~. 

El último botón del peto del uniforme de Rinko cedió entre sus dedos y sacándose las mangas, solo quedó con la blusa blanca interior que ya estaba visiblemente pegada a su piel debido al sudor. La ropa interior en un color negro se podía apreciar ligeramente. 

—No creo que sea correcto… —se detuvo al sentir una cierta incomodidad creciendo y estableciéndose entre sus piernas—, perder la compostura así. 

Trató de retirarse de la mesa, pero la incomodidad anterior se hizo más que visible cuando miró hacia abajo y vio que su falda se levantaba con un bulto extraño. Volvió a sentarse inmediatamente poniendo las dos manos encima para ocultarlo. 

—Sayo-san~ —de nuevo ese sonido urgente y necesitado de Rinko hizo crispar lo que sea que estaba abultándose debajo de su falda—, por favor… hace demasiado calor… 

—Shirokane-san —puso su mirada sobre Rinko y se arrepintió al instante, la chica se movió sobre la mesa extendiendo una mano para jalar el cuello del uniforme de Sayo—. Shi… Shirokane… san… 

—Algo en mi interior… dice… que puedes… acabar con este… calor… Sayo-san~... 

—No… —se resistió, pero su entrepierna le causó dolor al pensar en negarse y se agachó tratando de contenerlo. 

Rinko la terminó de atraer aprovechando el movimiento de Sayo y sus labios se chocaron en el medio. 

El dolor se detuvo de súbito sustituido de pronto por un fuego voraz que comenzó a devorar sus entrañas. Sayo se hizo hacia adelante apresando a Rinko con sus manos, sintiendo la piel húmeda que refrescaba de alguna manera su calor no se pudo detener. Eso la incentivo a profundizar el toque de sus bocas. 

Rinko no había perdido el tiempo y en movimientos rápidos se había deshecho de la cinta del uniforme de Sayo y había quitado varios botones del peto. Ahora batallaba para retirar la parte superior del uniforme de Sayo, pero su mente estaba nublándose con la sensación de la lengua de la otra chica dentro de su boca. Gimió en medio del beso y Sayo se alejó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en un momento de lucidez. El dolor había cedido lo suficiente para que recuperará su cordura por unos segundos. 

—Shirokane-san —la apartó—, esto no es correcto. 

—Pero… se siente tan… bien… 

Rinko se sentó en el borde de la mesa extendiendo sus brazos a una Sayo que había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás tirando la silla en el proceso. 

—No voy a decir que no a eso —el dolor volvió a aparecer junto con el calor—, pero… ¡Agh! 

—Negarse… sólo lo hará doloroso… Sayo-san~... 

Rinko dio un pequeño brinco y al poner los pies en el suelo, sus manos fueron al resto de los botones de su uniforme y este cayó al piso seguido de su blusa blanca. Sayo se llenó los ojos de aquella hermosa visión. 

Un conjunto de ropa interior en color negro, el color preferido de Rinko, con pequeños lazos rosas y un intrincado encaje negro estaban saludando la vista de Sayo con entusiasmo. La piel normalmente pálida de Rinko resaltaba porque estaba ligeramente sonrojada por el calor que estaba consumiéndola y eso sólo aumentó el golpe doloroso e inclemente en su entrepierna pidiendo ser apaciguado.

El pecho voluminoso de Rinko subía y bajaba con fuerza mientras la chica se recargaba en la mesa, un leve destello de agonía cruzó su rostro. 

—Negarse… duele… 

Un quejido salió de sus labios y se aferró con fuerza a la mesa para no caer de rodillas. 

Verla sufriendo de ese modo fue demasiado para Sayo. Ella no podía soportar mirar eso. Desde el primer día que escuchó su música para Roselia había jurado proteger a esa linda, tierna y tímida chica que se había robado su corazón, pero había sido demasiado cobarde para acercarse a ella de manera directa. Ahora, ahora no podía hacerla sufrir así. 

Retiró el resto de su uniforme quedando en igualdad de condiciones, su ropa interior estaba a la vista y, lo que sea que había crecido en medio de sus piernas abultaba de manera irritante bajo la tela de su calzón. 

Avanzó haciendo acopio de su propio atrevimiento y se estremeció en el momento en que su cuerpo fue recibido por Rinko. La piel caliente y roja fue bañada por un bálsamo refrescante al ser tocada por la piel de la otra. De pronto sus manos sintieron la necesidad imperiosa de recorrer cada centímetro de aquella suave y tersa piel para finalmente levantar a Rinko y sentarla de nuevo sobre la mesa. 

Sayo ubicada entre sus piernas sintió alivio al frotarse contra Rinko chocando sus caderas contra las caderas de la chica. Rinko trasladó sus manos al cuello de Sayo y hundiendo sus dedos en el verde azulado cabello volvió a besarla. 

El toque era frío y justo lo que necesitaba. Quería más y más, porque sólo en esos labios podía sentir que encontraría la cura a esa extraña enfermedad que estaba padeciendo. De nuevo sus lenguas se cruzaron en toques una sobre la otra dejando que la saliva se mezclaran con desesperación. Los choques de sus caderas estaban siendo erráticos y frenéticos y, aunque ayudaban, no eran suficientes, Rinko quería aún más. 

—Quitalo… —susurró separándose por unos segundos de la boca de Sayo. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó ésta confundida por encima de su propio deseo. 

—Mi… ropa… —la respiración se hizo difícil y si apenas hablaba en condiciones normales, justo ahora sentía que no podía hilar más de dos palabras juntas. 

Sayo no espero más indicaciones y con prontitud subió las manos que estaban en las caderas de Rinko hasta la espalda de ésta y deshizo el broche de su bra retirandolo por encima de la cabeza de la chica. Sus turgentes pechos quedaron libres y dado que se había echado ligeramente hacia atrás, quedaron a merced del disfrute de Sayo. 

Allí, elevando y bajando con el ritmo de la respiración agitada, con la piel enrojecida y las aureolas ensombrecidas por el deseo, Sayo apresó entre sus labios un atractivo pezón. La suavidad inicial de la piel ligeramente arrugada fue cambiando mientras el pezón se erguía por la estimulación de la lengua de Sayo. 

El otro pezón respondió de la misma manera cuando fue sobre él a darle su atención. Su cara se hundía en la suavidad y esponjosidad del busto que tantas otras veces había imaginado tocar de esa forma. De nuevo sus caderas arremetieron contra el centro de Rinko que se estremeció dejándose rendir al colocar su espalda contra la parte superior de la mesa. 

Sayo recorrió los costados del torso de Rinko hasta ubicarse en sus caderas nuevamente y su pulgar se enredó con el borde del encaje. Jugó un poco con él en los embates que estaba haciendo y al retirarse, jaló el encaje para liberar también la intimidad de su hermosa presidenta. 

El aire se sentía caliente, pero ya no importaba, porque todo encontraba mejoría en la piel de la otra. 

Sayo beso el vientre de Rinko dejando un rastro de saliva y dientes a su paso. Rinko se retorcía de placer mientras de manera instintiva empujaba la cabeza de Sayo más hacia abajo enredando sus dedos ansiosos en los mechones de cabello. 

Sin embargo Sayo se tomó su tiempo, quería deleitarse con el sabor salado que iba recogiendo aunque entendió la indirecta que Rinko le estaba exigiendo. 

Llegó hasta el pubis de Rinko y envolviendo sus manos alrededor de los muslos de Rinko la sostuvo con firmeza para evitar que se retirará cuando su lengua comenzó a recorrer el contorno de su intimidad. 

Ligeros golpes húmedos la estremecieron y un leve temblor inundó a Rinko cada vez que la lengua de Sayo la prodigaba con atenciones. El calor prácticamente se había ido, pero una sensación más aterradora comenzó a emerger de su interior. Un fuego más abrasador que todo lo que había sentido antes. 

La lengua de Sayo se concentró en la pequeña protuberancia que empujaba su nariz mientras degustaba los, cada vez más, fluidos de amor de Rinko. Los golpes de la lengua fueron de rápidos movimiento ondulatorios a movimientos de arriba a abajo de acuerdo a los empujes de la cadera de Rinko que pedían más rápido o más lento. Ella misma se estaba calentando nuevamente, después de que el frescor inicial hubiera cedido. 

Sayo bajo su mano derecha liberando el apéndice que había crecido de ella y comenzó a frotarlo con rapidez y rudeza. Eso de algún modo le ayudó a aliviar parte del calor sofocante que estaba llenándola.

El mentón de Sayo escurría con el flujo que emanaba de Rinko y la saliva que estaba usando con su lengua. Las lamidas y los golpes se turnaron con pequeñas succiones desordenadas debido a que ambas estaban en un estado tal que penosamente las estaba llevando al límite. 

—Sayo~…

La llamó entre gemidos desesperados y empujando con sus manos en la nuca de Sayo, clavó sus talones en la espalda de la vicepresidenta antes de arquear la espalda contra la mesa y derramar su clímax en la boca de Sayo con un fuerte gemido. 

La dulzura del sabor que empapó los labios de Rinko y llenó la boca de Sayo fue cuidadosamente saboreada por ella que lamió cada parte, aun cuando su mano derecha no había terminado su trabajo en su propia venida. Ella iba a necesitar algo más para lograr el mismo resultado. 

Una jadeante Rinko yacía en la mesa tratando de recobrar la respiración, pero fue consciente de la mirada lasciva de una Sayo que se relamía los labios desde el extremo de la mesa entre sus piernas. 

—¿Sayo… san? —dijo con un poco de estremecimiento en su voz.

La aludida metió su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la espalda de Rinko y la levantó levemente para posicionarla y antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su orgasmo previo, Sayo condujo su miembro hasta la intimidad de su presidenta. Rinko estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para recibirla sin ningún problema, aunque todavía estaba algo sensible. 

El instinto primario e irracional de Sayo se había hecho cargo de ella buscando el desahogo de sus frustraciones por tanto tiempo reprimidas y una vez en posición, entró en Rinko de un solo empuje. 

La chica enterró sus uñas en los brazos de Sayo queriendo detenerla, pues estaba doliendo mucho, sin embargo poco después aflojó el agarre cuando se acostumbro al grosor dentro de ella. 

Sayo se mantuvo dentro, sin moverse, sólo dejando que el suave terciopelo de las paredes interiores de Rinko envolviera su miembro y se amoldara a él. La sensación de ajuste era muy agradable, pero algo le estaba empezando a pedir seguir adelante. 

Poco a poco las caderas de Sayo comenzaron a moverse y los embates erráticos volvieron a hacerse presentes. Rinko también se estaba moviendo reclamando no quedarse vacía de aquella plenitud que la llenaba. Estuvieron sin coordinarse algunos minutos, hasta que encontraron un vaivén adecuado entre ellas. 

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando junto con el chapoteo de sus fluidos, estaba inundando el salón del consejo de manera lasciva y caliente. El pecho de Rinko se agitaba violentamente cuando Sayo subió el ritmo y sus gemidos se mezclaron con gritos y súplicas de no detenerse. 

Rinko se había tapado la cara con sus manos tratando de ocultar todo lo indecente que estaba siendo y Sayo sólo continuaba por el gusto de verla avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo. 

—Shirokane-san… eres tan encantadora —dijo para provocarla—. Quiero que digas mi nombre, Shirokane-san… y cuanto me quieres dentro de ti. 

La chica negó con la cabeza, pero no estaba en posición de decir nada cuando su voz estaba temblando entre gemidos. 

—No Sayo-san… no me hagas… avergonzarme… más~… 

Sayo se salió del interior de Rinko ante la negativa de ésta y Rinko retiró las manos de su rostro sorprendida. Iba a protestar, pero antes de poder decir nada, Sayo la sujetó de nuevo para cambiarla de posición. 

El pecho de Rinko se presionó contra la mesa y su trasero quedó al aire a merced de las intenciones pecaminosas de Sayo. Ésta no perdió el tiempo y volvió a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de la chica empujando con fuerza. 

Rinko araño la superficie de la mesa y jadeo contra ésta casi llorando por el golpeteo de las sensaciones en ella. Las manos de Sayo se aferraron dejando marcas en la piel alrededor de su cintura y el cabello de Rinko se desordenó sobre su espalda. Estaba gimiendo con más intensidad. 

—Sayo~... Sayo~... 

—Eres tan ruidosa, Shirokane-san… ¿Quién lo diría?

Las manos de Sayo se movieron hacia el vientre de Rinko sujetándola con fuerza debido a que el vaivén aumentó en el empuje y Rinko parecía desmoronarse en sus manos. 

—Estoy tan… feliz… Sayo-san~... Había querido… tanto… esto… 

—Estoy casi allí, Shirokane-san… 

El ritmo bestial alcanzó su punto más alto y Sayo se derrumbó sobre Rinko gritando su nombre y dejando que toda la semilla de su interior llenará la cavidad de la chica temblorosa debajo de ella. 

—Shiro… kaneeee~… 

—Sayoooo~... 

Rinko también se rindió cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla debido a la venida de su propio orgasmo que llegó poco después, su cuerpo cayó sobre la mesa con Sayo a sus espaldas jadeando con la respiración entrecortada. 

Estaban recuperando el aliento y sus cuerpos sudorosos todavía estaban temblando por la fuerte venida, sin embargo, Sayo todavía pudo acunar a Rinko en un abrazo antes de retirarse y dejar que todo lo que derramó dentro de Rinko saliera y cubriera el piso con la mezcla de sus pasiones. 

Al sentir la realidad volver y su fantasía siendo disipada después de su mutuo orgasmo, ambas se avergonzaron hasta las orejas. 

Estaban desnudas, una sobre la otra, en medio del salón del consejo, con el sitio hecho un desastre y ellas en las peores condiciones posibles. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Se preguntaron alarmadas las dos. 

—¡Toyama-san va a escuchar una conferencia sin final! —exclamó enojada Sayo retirándose de encima de Rinko con la cara colorada y la vergüenza estampada en todo su cuerpo. 

Busco su ropa en el suelo y se dio cuenta que había agarrado una que no era la suya así que se la entregó a Rinko en su lugar. 

—Fue algo… particular… —una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Rinko que aún no había comenzado a vestirse.

—¡Toyama-san, me va a escuchar! —continuó despotricando ignorando a Rinko. 

—Me gustaría… volver a… hacerlo… en otra ocasión…

Sayo se detuvo dejando que el uniforme se deslizaba por encima de su cabeza. Tenía que admitir que ella también quería volver a repetirlo, pero su decencia no le permitía decirlo. 

—¡Agh! —un ligero calambre la atravesó debido a los restos todavía presentes de los efectos de la droga que Kasumi le había dado. 

—Negarse sólo lo hace doloroso… Sayo-san… 

—Yo… —quiso rebatir, pero lo encontró absurdo, para qué negarlo más—, tal vez en otro momento.

Rinko le regalo la más hermosa sonrisa que calentó de nuevo su corazón y, otra zona más al sur. Sin embargo, escucharon pasos cerca y ambas se apresuraron a terminar de vestirse. 

La puerta se abrió violentamente revelando a una Arisa furiosa con el trío de diosas detrás de ella queriendo detenerla. 

Sayo había saltado, ya que estaba casi vestida por completo, para cubrir la todavía desnudez de Rinko y al ver lo que estaba pasando, o más bien, había pasado en el salón del consejo, la cara de Arisa ya no estaba solamente roja del coraje. La escena pervertida y pecaminosa la puso colorada y cerró de inmediato la puerta para darles intimidad y en su lugar fue tras Kasumi gritando:

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a la presidenta?! 

Kasumi se encogió de hombros y Tae y Rimi se abrieron para dejar que Kasumi fuera la receptora de la ira de Arisa. Un fuerte golpe resonó en la cabeza hueca de Kasumi. 

—¡Mou Arisa~~~! —hizo un puchero después de recibir el golpe en la cabeza y se frotó para aliviar el dolor—. ¡No hice nada malo! 

—Lo que pasó ahí, fue sólo lo que ellas quisieron —Tae trató de calmar a Arisa, pero no fue más que leña al fuego. 

—¡Tú! —la señaló—. ¡También cooperaste en esta barbarie! Las dos —miró a Rimi que hasta ahora la había estado deteniendo de hacer algo más violento—, corrección, las tres tuvieron la culpa en esto. ¡Las voy a castigar tanto y tan fuerte que van a desear ir al infierno para estar a salvo de mí! 

—¡No, Arisaaaa~! 

Ante esa amenaza, Rimi, Tae y Kasumi salieron corriendo de allí en busca de Saaya para que las ayudará a calmar a la iracunda Arisa que ahora las perseguía con el puño en alto por toda la escuela. 

Dentro del salón del consejo, Rinko y Sayo terminaban de vestirse y de limpiar su propio desastre. No sabían cómo iban a volver a ver a sus kouhais a la cara después de esto. Todo estaba siendo demasiado vergonzoso, sin embargo ninguna se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre ellas. 

Ambas pensaron:

"Tengo que conseguir más de esos pastelillos y ese té." 

Para después mirarse con la cara enrojecida por sus lasciva ideas. 

~


End file.
